


Sugar soulmate

by Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock



Series: Sugary love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, College, Destiel - Freeform, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, art major, date, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock/pseuds/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whatever your soulmate writes on their skin it appears on yours. You're an art major and Gabe is a candy shop owner. Your best friend is Castiel and his soulmate is your brother Dean.</p><p>First story of the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos cause I probably made some. I hope you enjoy.

Gabriel watched as the beautiful drawing appeared on his arm. It looked like the sky from Van Gogh's painting starry night. That was his soulmates doing. Whatever your soulmate draws or writes on their skin will appear on yours. From the looks of it you were very artistic since you drew something differ on your arm everyday. His head snapped up to the customer in front of him. He took the bag of candy weighed it then took the 15 dollars it cost. Gabriel owned a candy store in the city. It did well with the kids who came after school and with the college near by. He checked up on his candy and saw that the cherry bombs were running low. He took out a sharpie and wrote on his arm ‘buy five pounds of cherry bombs.’

You watched as you saw the writing ‘buy five pounds of cherry bombs.’ Appear on your arm. From everything you've seen your soulmate write, it seems like he owned some kind of candy store but there were so many in the world that it didn't help too much. You're an art major and you finished classes for today so you're trying to find your best friend Castiel who was an art major too, but also your brother Dean's’ soulmate. 

Dean is a cook and owns his own diner in the city. You and Cas went there to eat when Cas and Dean figured out they were soulmates. Cas and you used to he room mates but he moved in with Dean shortly after they met. Dean was the oldest and you were the youngest. Your brother Sam was the middle child. Sam already graduated college and was a successful lawyer. He lived a few states away with his soulmate and fiancé Jess. 

You guys planned to go to his older brothers candy shop in town that evening. You saw a mess a black hair and clay so you knew that it must be him. You ran up and jumped on his back with a laugh. He started laughing as well and spinner you around before you got off. “Come on let's go I want to get some candy.” You sang. You pushed him down so you could get the pieces of clay out of his hair. You gets set off and joked and and played around as you guys walked to the candy store. Cas pushes open the door and you love what you see. The walls are covered in candy top to bottom and plenty of shelves in between with candy as well. Behind the counter you see a man with brown hair taking off a military green jacket. “Cassie!” He yells with a look of absolute joy on his face. He wearing a black button up and he's rolling up his left sleeve when you see the words ‘buy five pounds of cherry bombs.’ Written there. With a gasp you pull out a sharpie and pull up your right sleeve and write the words, ‘I found you.’ 

Hands finishing rolling up his right sleeve when he sees the words, ‘I found you.’ appear. With a gasp he looks up and sees the girl Cassie has with him staring right back at him. He looks down to her arm where he sees the same words that are on his, in her other hand is a sharpie. “I found you.” He whispered. He stepped closer to her till they were almost touching. You could see his eyes and you got lost in them. The were a golden honey color and you loved it. “You took long enough.” You whispered back with a smile. 

“What exactly is happening here?” Castiel interrupted. With a roll of your eyes you turned towards him and said, “I found my soulmate.” “Wait! Gabes your soulmate?” He questioned. “Yes he is and damn did I get lucky.” You turned back to Gabe as you said the last part. Gabe stepped even closer and cradled your face before slowly moving in to kiss you. It was short but you felt the love in it. You pulled back with a gasp and asked, “Well what do we do now?” “Well I think it's unfair that you have my name but I don't have yours.” He said with a smirk. “(Y/n), (Y/n) (Y/l/n).” You said with a smile. “Well this may be a bit fast but I would like you to live in with me. Seeing as your friends with Cassie I would assume you go to college with him. Those forms must be dreadful and my apartment is right above us so you wouldn't be too far from college.” He asked with a hopeful look on his face. “Of course.” You answered with a laugh. “ I mean Cas moved in with my brother Dean only two days after meeting what difference will it make?” You teased. 

“Perfect.” Gabe said pulling you close so he could wrap his arm around you. Even though you guys just met each other you already trusted him with your life and loved him immensely. 

-three years later- 

Today was your graduation day. You and Gabe have been dating for three years now ever since you met him your freshman year. You and Gabe are living with each other and everything has been perfect. Yeah you guys have had arguments but what couple doesn't? You guys were soulmates, you were meant for each other. You got your bachelor's degree in art and you were now getting dressed for a night out with Gabe. 

He told you to dress casual so you put on your best plaid shirt and jeans. You decided to wear (Y/f/c) converse to match the color of your shirt. You and Gabe did dress up for dates and go to nice restaurants but you both would rather go on a picnic or a hike in the mountains. You stepped out of the room you shared with Gabe and went to the living room. Gabe sat there in his usual outfit, a green military jacket over a black button up, jeans and combat boots. 

You both walked hand in hand to the park. Gabe seemed more nervous than usual but he still fracked his usual jokes and was cheesy like always. You guys made it to the park when he pulled you over to a tree. It was the place you guys had your first car and it was perfect. You saw a picnic basket beside the tree and he opened it up. He pulled out a picnic blanket and set up the picnic. He had got sandwiches from Dean and packed a bottle of wine and some wine glasses. You guys talked and laughed and it was amazing. 

You guys were cuddling up together and looking at the stars when he pulled you to your feet. You were confused but did it anyway. Gabe got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box and inside was a simple yet beautiful diamond ring, “(Y/n) (Y/l/n), I have loved you the moment I saw you. You are my world and I couldn't live without you. You are the light in my life and I want to wake up to your face everyday until the day I die. I love you. Will you give me the utmost honor of becoming my wife.” Have said. You had tears in your eyes, “ Of course.” You croaked. You were crying now as he slipped the ring onto your finger. 

Gabe got up to his feet and kissed you, soft yet filled with so much passion a passion that you returned. You guys laid back down and started talking about the future, about the wedding. You fell asleep but Gabe lifted you up bridal style and carried you back to your guy's apartment. He laid you down in bed and took off your shoes. He took his off too then crawled in next to you and held you close. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and holding his now fiancé in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the au on tumblr that I found in Pinterest 
> 
> http://pin.it/8FtLW3k
> 
> I'm going to do a wedding chapter  
> A chapter of them going to Sams wedding  
> And another of them going to Deans and Castiels wedding and maybe some other. 
> 
> If you have any request just message me.


End file.
